Botched Second Chance
by Ukume27
Summary: Everything was going so well after Yugi sent the "message" to his friends to pay attention to him. Unfortunately, it did not last. Now Yami has to pay the price. Sequel to Taken for Granted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor the characters in this story. Please be warned this story is dark and contains plenty of angst. I am writing two different sequels to "Taken for Granted." One of them has the happy ending and this one is the dark and depressing one. Contains character death. You have been warned. I will start the other sequel soon. Please R&amp;R. I hope you like it.

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

Botched Second Chance

A small rumble of thunder rolled in the distance. A petite tri-colored hair youth sat on a window seat. His elbow was resting on the windowsill and his chin was resting in his palm. He had black hair with violet tips that stood up around his head in points. He had large violet eyes which were filled with sadness as he watched the raindrops dancing down the window glass. Yugi was lost in the world of his thoughts. He had put up his mental barrier preventing closing off his thoughts and emotions from his other half. He did not want anything he was thinking of to seep through the link and get to Yami.

/I can't believe the group is back to ignoring me again/ the youth though. /Things went so well for about two years after I slit my wrists and almost died. Those two years were the happiest years of my life. We all spent so much time together doing fun things like sleep overs, movies, going to the park, and anything else we could think of. My relationship with Yami was brought to a whole new level as well. I wish it would have lasted./ A tear formed at the corner of his eye before he wiped it away. /Over the past year I watched each of them fall back into the habit if ignoring and forgetting about me. I am not sure how it happened or why. Am I really that uninteresting?/

His mind raced back to his time in the hospital after cutting his wrists. He remembered thinking to himself that if they ever went back to that behavior where they treated him like he was no longer a part of the group, he would not try to commit suicide. He. Would. Succeed.

/How should I do it?/ he asked himself as another tear formed in his eyes and successfully escaped leaving a wet trail down his cheek. /I can't overdose. Even with the mind link blocked, Yami would still know something happened and he would make me throw up the meds./ He thought about it a little bit longer. He had to choose something that would do the job fast and effectively. He recalled his grandfather kept a gun locked in a safe in his bedroom in case of emergencies. A smirk crossed Yugi's lips as he recalled the password to the combination lock. He left his place at the window seat to obtain the gun from the safe. He returning to the bedroom that he shared with Yami only a few minutes after retrieving the gun.

He sat on the bed and opened the mind link to contact his dark. **Yami?**

*Just a minute , Aibou.* Yami responded. Yugi sat on the bed running his fingers over the cold black metal object as he waited.

*Okay, Aibou. What's up?*

**Im sorry, Yami.** Yugi whispered through their mind link

*For what my hikari?*

There was a pause in Yugi's end of the link. **I love you so much my darkness.**

*I love you too* Yami responded. Yugi hesitated and then raised the gun and pointed it at his heart.*Aibou? You okay?* Yami's deep velvet voice echoed in Yugi's head but he did not receive a response. *Yugi?* Yami's voice now showing signs of his growing concern.

Meanwhile at the local pizza diner where Yami met Joey and Tristen, Tristen and Joey watched as Yami's eyes glazed over slightly. they knew he was talking to Yugi through their link. Yami suddenly stood up from the table. "I need to get going now. I'll talk to you guys later."

"See ya pal!" Joey said while stuffing his face with pizza. Tristen waved his farewell as Yami threw cash onto the table to cover the cost of his salad before he ran out. He had a bad feeling about that mind link conversation.

*Yugi?* no response came from Yugi's side of the link. Yami kept trying to reach his light through the link without success while running as fast as his legs would carry him home.

About half way home an excruciating pain shot through Yami's entire body bringing him to his knees. The former pharaoh growled. /Aaaagh! Such pain! It feels like my soul is being ripped from my body!/ Yami gasped, /My soul! Oh no, Yugi!/ He forced his body into a standing position despite the searing pain and continued running; ignoring all defiance's his body screamed at him.

He reached the door and flung it open, taking the stairs three at a time he finally reached Yugi's room at the end of the hall. Placing his hand on the door knob the former Pharaoh paused before turning the knob. He was afraid at what he would find on the other side.

He cracked the door open, "Aibou? Are you here?" He took a few steps into the room which was engulfed in darkness. There was a hint of gunpowder scent that lingered in the room. He reached over to the light switch and turned the light on.

The image that met his crimson eyes could have come straight from a horror film. He felt his world turn upside down in slow motion as his eyes took in the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

/Yami's thoughts/

Yugi was sprawled out on the bed; blood pooled around his chest, soaked the bed, and was spattered on the wall next to the bed. Yugi's violet eyes still wide open. A look of pure sorrow permanently etched into them. His cheeks were tear stained and already losing the cherubic pink they normally were. The gun little Yugi used to shoot himself in the heart had fallen from his fingers onto the floor next to the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Yugi!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs as he flung himself at the bed; scooping his aibou into his arms which tightened around the limp form now leaning up against his chest. He bowed his head nestling his face in the nape of Yugi's neck breathing in the smell of his hikari. Yugi hardly wore cologne but he had a naturally sweet smell. The blood continued to pour out of the gunshot wound and onto the former pharaoh covering him in crimson. Yami reached a hand up to close Yugi's eyes before placing it back around the body of his other half.

/How could I be such a fool?! I broke my promise to him and let him down/ his arms tightened even more around the small form. His body convulsing with the force of his sobs.

**Two weeks later:**

Joey entered the Motou house without knocking. He knew the former pharaoh was there. Yami did not get out much anymore since Yugi's death. They knew from previous visits to check on him that he would be buried in darkness and under loads of blankets in the guest room. Joey made his way up the stairs and to the guest room. Cracking the door open, he allowed the light from the hallway to penetrate the dark room. The bed in front of him was a wreck. There were blankets upon blankets stacked up. Some were gathered at the foot of the bed, some at the head of the bed and some half on the bed and half off.

"Eh Yami. It's time to get up." Joey said creeping up to the bed.

A muffled gruff voice came from under the pile of blankets. "Mrphe aphara"

"What was that?" Joey asked coming closer to the pile of blankets.

The covers shifted slightly making way for a very messy head of black, crimson, and blonde hair.

"I said. GO. AWAY" Yami growled. His voice low and full of venom.

"No. It's time you got up." Joey lifted the blankets at the foot of the bed and located Yami's ankle. Grabbing hold of it he started pulling the King of Games out of the bed. "Come on man get up! We are all sad about Yugi but it is time for you to return to the world."

Yami grabbed ahold of the bed post at the head of the bed and kicked his leg shaking Joey off. The former pharaoh sat up facing Joey. "Don't you understand? Yugi is gone! He was my light and I let this happen to him by ignoring him! It's not the same for you. You did not let down the other half of your soul! Yugi deserved BETTER! Now if you will, please take your leave and close the door behind you." With that, Yami pulled the covers back over his head.

Joey sighed. "Fine I will go but only long enough to make you some food. You probably haven't eaten in a few days." He spun on his heel and walked out of the room leaving the door wide open open. Clearly hearing that the door had not been closed like he demanded, Yami growled deep in his throat as he got up just long enough to slam the door shut shrouding the room once again in silence, solitude and darkness so thick you could almost taste it. He returned to the bed and shifted under the blankets turning to his side. He wrapped his arms around a large pillow hugging it like he would his Hikari; tears once again streaming down his cheeks soaked the pillow.

Joey carried the tray of food gently up the stairs and cracked the door open to the guest room once again illuminating the room. The tray held a bowl of soup, some crackers, and a glass of water.

"Yami I brought you some food. It's just a vegetable soup but I think it is tasty." He was greeted with silence from the youth coveted in blankets. He set the tray down on the desk and moved to the head of the bed. He grabbed the blankets and ripped them off of Yami. The small form under the blankets instantly curled up into a fetal position. The draft from the open door caressing the overheated skin on his bare chest. Joey grabbed Yami around the waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Yami seethed. He began struggling uselessly against the taller teen's strong grasp on him. "Put me down or, Ra help me, I will send you to the shadow realm!" he bellowed.

Joey placed him in the office chair next to the desk on the the opposite side of the room than the bed.

"You" Joey pointed at Yami narrowing his golden brown eyes at the former pharaoh "need to eat!" Yami sat back in the office chair looking annoyed. "Eat or I will pour that soup down your throat." Joey stated matter-of-factly. Yami narrowed his eyes as he picked the spoon up and took a bite of the soup. He then turned to give Joey a 'happy now?' glare. Joey sat down on the edge of the bed nodding. He waited quietly as Yami took a few more bites.

"I'm really sorry about, Yug." Joey whispered.

Yami's crimson eyes shot up from staring at the soup to meet Joey's brown ones, "Don't you say his name... None of us have the right to even speak his name. We cannot call ourselves his friends. I can't believe we did that to him again..." There was a small pause while Yami lowered his eyes..."I cannot believe that I did it to him….I miss him so much." Yami put the spoon down and raised his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

Joey could tell there was no way he could get Yami to eat anymore that what he already had. The former pharaoh had eaten about half of the soup. At least it was something. Joey walked over to Yami and hugged him. "I know pal. We screwed up big time. It wasn't just you. We all did."


	3. Chapter 3

/Yami's thoughts/

The next day Joey, Ryou, Tristen, Anzu and Malik were gathered around the swing set at the park. Anzu was sitting on one of the two swings; she had slipped her platforms off and was drawing circles in the sand with her toes.

"So you saw Yami yesterday?" Anzu asked Joey without taking her blue eyes off of the circles in the sand.

"Yea," Joey responded as he leaned up against the swing set. He shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair swaying as he did so, "he's not in good shape guys. It was a struggle getting him up just to eat anything. He has lost so much weight…"

"That is hard to imagine," said Tristen, "he was so thin before. He doesn't have much weight that he can lose."

"Tell me about it. He is getting to the point where you can see his ribs." Joey responded. Silence fell on the group as they each looked up at Joey in shock.

"We have to do something." Anzu squeaked.

"I agree," Ryou said quietly. He was sitting in the other swing swaying back and forth gently. "The question is…what?"

"We should get him out of the house and take him somewhere," Anzu said as she stared off into space thinking of the places they could take him to get his mind off of Yugi.

"We could. Where should we take him?" Joey asked looking at the others.

"Let's go to the mall!" Anzu suggested. The guys looked at her like she had grown another head. "Umm okay..maybe not then." She said looking back down at the ground.

"Strip club!" Tristen called out excitedly as he started to drool. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they slowly turned to look at him shocked that he would suggest it.

"We could..I just do not think that would be the best place for him right now, Tristen," said Ryou.

"Why not," Tristen wined.

"Think about it. A strip club would get Yami thinking of sex." Ryou started.

"Right!" Tristen exclaimed.

Ryou cleared his throat and continued, "You see, if he starts thinking about sex, knowing Yami, he will start thinking of how he will not be able to have intercourse with his hikari thus putting Yugi back into his mind. The whole purpose of taking him out would be to get him to try and get his mind off of Yugi for a little while and cheer him up." All eyes were on Ryou. He blushed. They had never heard Ryou talk about sex before. They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking.

Anzu shrugged, "There is always that new night club in town, what was it called again?" she put her finger to her lips and pouted as she thought. "Oh! Inferno! It's called Inferno."

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed, "let's meet there at 8 pm?" The others nodded and agreed to the plan. "I will get Yami and make sure he comes." Joey smirked.

**6:00 PM that night**

Joey entered the guest room and without pausing reached under the blankets, grabbed Yami's ankle and pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor not allowing him time to fight him. Yami sat for a few moments confused as to how he ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed. His eyes rose to see Joey standing in front of him.

"Why did you do that for?" he growled.

"We…including YOU, are going to Inferno tonight." Joey said with a smile, "We are getting you out of this house for the night. So get up and take a shower."

Yami sat there on the floor glaring, "I don't want to go."

"Well, I don't care. You are going." Joey said as he left the room momentarily. Yami watched him curiously as he walked down the hall disappeared into a room and then came back out a minute later. Joey then grabbed Yami once again hoisting him over the shoulder.

"Oh for the love of Ra, Joey not again. Put me down!" Yami yelled at him.

"Okay!" Joey said as he entered the bathroom and plopped the former pharaoh into the shower under the running water, boxers and all. "Getcha self cleaned up. We are going to the club tonight." Joey said sternly not giving Yami a choice.

**8:30 pm in front of Inferno**

"Where are they," Anzu asked looking at the watch on her wrist. Anzu, Tristen, Malik, and Ryou were already there in front of the club. They were waiting on Yami and Joey. Anzu had curled her hair and was wearing a short red halter dress that had a slit on the side up to her hip. She was also wearing red high heels. One could say she was trying to catch the attention of a certain Egyptian. Tristen wore black slacks with a blue button up shirt and black dress shoes. Ryou wore tight jeans and a black button up shirt which provided a breathtaking contrast with his silver hair. The top three buttons were undone providing a view of his throat and the top part of his chest. Malik on the other hand wore tight black leather pants and a short tight lavender shirt that came up to his rib cage showing off his stomach.

"Look there they are!" Tristen said as he pointed in the distance. Joey and Yami could be seen walking towards them. "Yes, he got him out of the house!"

Joey wore black slacks and a silk grey shirt. Yami wore his signature black leather pants; however, the pants that use to be skin tight showing off his curves were now baggy on him and hung dangerously low on his hips. He had to buckle his black studded belt even tighter than he use to just to keep the pants on him. He wore a black silk shirt and a silver chain around his neck.

Anzu gasped as she looked up and saw how thin Yami had gotten. His normally muscular figure had disintegrated into almost nothing. She shook her head and approached them. "Hey guys! It's about time you showed up"

"Sorry Anzu, some of us took our time getting ready," Joey glanced sideways at Yami giving him a wink.

"Hello guys. It's good to see you again," Yami said nodding to each of his friends.

"Alright!" Tristen exclaimed, "Let's go in!"

They paid their admittance fee and walked into the club. Inferno was, like other clubs, dark and loud. The music sending an electric and intoxicating vibe through the air. The club was primarily black and red. The bar was black marble lit with red lights around it and above it. The lights above the dance floor alternated between shades of red and orange and the dance floor itself was covered in fog. Yami glanced around looking for a comfortable spot to sit and relax for the evening while he downed one..or two..maybe ten drinks.

Tristen took off for the dance floor as did Ryou. Anzu headed over to the bar to order some drinks. Yami turned to locate a comfortable chair. /At least now I can find a dark corner to sit and drink./ Yami thought.

"Oh no you don't" Yami felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked down to see a very tanned hand gripping his wrist tightly. His eyes followed the arm up and saw it was attached to Malik. Yami smiled at him. "You did not come here to sit in the corner all night long," Malic said as he grabbed Yami's other hand with his other hand and began leading him to the dance floor. "Come dance with me!"

Yami nodded. The two made their way to the dance floor and turned to each other. Malik began to sway his hips in rhythm to the music of Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada. Malik wrapped his arms around Yami's waiste bringing him in closer to him. Yami blushed as he joined Malik in moving his body in time with the music.

"Just don't tell Marik," Malik whispered into Yami's ear with a grin.

Yami returned the grin, "Trust me, I won't. I have enough problems right now. I do not need to add 'wrath of psychotic homicidal Egyptian' to the list." Malic chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as the two danced a dance so exotic and steamy it could almost be considered pornographic. Some of the nearby couples that were dance stopped to watch them, mesmerized by their movements. The two were breathtaking together.

Anzu stopped at the edge of the dance floor almost dropping the drinks. She wanted to dance with Yami! Her face grew red with jealously as she watched the two. She grit her teeth as she approached them.

"Here, Yami, I got you a drink," She said thrusting the glass into his hand.

"Um, thanks Anzu. What is it?" He asked looking at the light brown liquid in the shot glad in his hand.

"It's called a buttery nipple," she giggled and winked at him. She clinked her glass on his and downed the shot that was still in her hand. Yami knocked back his head and downed the shot. The creamy texture felt like heaven on his tongue.

"Thank you, Anzu! That was good." Yami said. She nodded and took the shot glass from him and headed back to the bar. Yami looked back at his dance partner and saw that Malik was dancing with another guy. /Now is my chance to find that dark corner/ he chuckled to himself slipping away off of the dance floor.

He passed a table with a few girls sitting at it. The all gaped at him as he walked by.

"Oh, my gaaawwwed," exclaimed one girl, "I want to fuck him!" The girl was an average height brunet with gray eyes. She was wearing a short leather skirt and a pink tube tope.

"Oh my gawd, you slut!" one of her friends giggled as she gave her friend a nudge. "Go talk to him!" The brunet gave the other girl a thumbs up and a smile as she left the table and started walking towards Yami. "I want details if you screw him!" her friend called to her friend. The brunet turned and nodded.

A server had come up to Yami and was asking what he would like to drink by the time she approached him. Yami pondered for a moment, "I will take an Irish car bomb."

"Very good sir. I will be back shortly." The server said as he bowed to Yami. Yami bowed his head in gratitude. He sat back in the arm chair and watched the people around him. He then noticed the brunet approaching him /Oh Ra…please go away./

"Hi!" the girl said in a high pitched voice as she held her hand out to Yami, "I'm Brooke."

"Hello. I am Yami." Yami responded shaking her hand. The girl sat down in the arm chair next to him and stared at him for a moment.

"I've never seen you before here," Brooke said as she eyed the former pharaoh up and down.

"This is my first time here." Yami responded.

Brooke leaned in closer to Yami, trying desperately to show him her cleavage. She reached out and stoke the silk black shirt he wore. "I love your look," she said seductively. "It is so…..exotic…"

Yami grinned, "You should have seen my five thousand years ago."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Your Irish car bomb, sir" the server held the tray with the drink on it out to Yami. He graciously accepted it chugging it quickly. If he was expected to listen to this twit, he would need more alcohol. "Another please. And bring a shot of vodka with it." Yami said.

"Yes sir." The server said.

Brooke continued to ramble on about nonsense. Yami put his hand up to his head, /This idiot is giving me a headache./

"So?" Brooke asked. Yami was brought back to reality. He had not paid any attention to what she said.

"So what? I'm sorry I did not hear your question." Yami asked.

"Do you want to leave? We can go to my place and I can show you a good time. Better than any you would find here." She said leaning into him and rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

He grabbed her hand and met her eyes, "Hun, you are barking up the wrong tree. I am not interested."

"I bet I could make you interested." She said standing up and dancing in front of him.

Yami sighed, "No you can't. I'm gay." With that Yami stood up and walked over to the bar to check on his drinks. Just as he approached the bar the server came up to him with the two drinks he ordered. He downed them and thanked the server. He walked over and sat on one of the available stools at the bar.

"What can I getcha?" The bartender asked. She had thick jet black hair tighed up in a high ponytail. Her light blue eyes so cold they could almost pierce into your soul. Her eyes reminded him of Seto. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that had flames on the bottom of it and black cargo pants.

He thought for a few moments. "Let's go with a bourbon this time."

"Okay hun!" she said as she got a shot glass out.

"Can you make that a double?" he asked.

"Of course!" She put the shot glass down and got a new one. Pouring the drink she handed it to Yami. He downed it in one swift fluid movement.

Anzu was dancing with Joey and Tristen. They had been dancing for hours. She glanced around to find Yami. Her blue eyes finally found him hunched over at the bar. How long had he been there?

She saw him try to stand, lose his balance and fall. "Guys!" She got the attention of her friends. "I think we need to get Yami home. He can't even stand," she pointed over at him. Tristen, Joey, Ryou and Malic where were all close by all looked over at Yami.

Joey ran over to Yami, "Hang on buddy, I gotcha." He said as he got to Yami's side and helped his friend to his feet. He looked down at Yami. Yami smelled like a liquor store. The former pharaoh looked up at him still swaying. "Jeeze, how much did you have?" Joey asked. Yami shrugged. "Okay, let's get ya home. I think you've had enough alcohol for one night." Joey put his arm around Yami's waste on one side and Ryou showed up on the other side and wrapped his arm around the other side of Yami so that Yami was standing between them. Ryou and Joey bid the others farewell before they helped Yami home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ukume27: Sorry this chapter is a little short I hope you enjoy it though! I'm running into some writer's block. Hopefully, I overcome it pretty quickly. *cross fingers***

/Yami's thoughts/

The mountain of blankets shifted as the figure below them began to stir and awaken. A low grown came from underneath the said mountain.

"How are you feeling, Yami?" a soft voice in an English accent asked.

/Hu? Who is that? Wait… I know that voice./ "Ryou is that you?" Yami slowly moved the blankets off of his head to see his companion. The silver haired youth was sitting in the office chair on the other side of the room. There were a few lit candles on the desk that almost made Ryou look like he was glowing.

Ryou lowered his book looking up at Yami, "Yes, it's me." He set the book down on the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked in a groggy voice which was even deeper than his normal voice.

"You were pretty trashed last night. Joey and I took you home. Joey left around 1:30 this morning. I stayed to look after you." Ryou explained.

"Mmm.." Yami stretched his aching limbs, "thank you."

Ryou nodded. "You are welcome."

Yami started trying to get out of the bed without much success, "I think I'm going to be sick." He crawled towards the side of the bed.

Ryou stood up without hesitation; crossing the room in only a few strides. He picked up a large metal bucket from the side of the bed and held it up to Yami.

/How long has that thing been there?/ Yami thought looking at his friend then at the bucket. Ryou sat down next to Yami on the edge of the bed and held the bucket closer to him. /Oh Ra!/ Yami stuck his head into the bucket before emptying the contents of his stomach.

Ryou stroked Yami's back and his hair while whispering soothingly to him, "it's okay. It's Okay. Let it all out." When Yami had finished throwing up, Ryou took the bucket out of the room for several minutes. Upon returning, he held the bucket now fully cleaned out and sanitized. Additionally, he held a small package in his other hand.

"What's that?" Yami asked hoarsely. His throat raw from vomiting.

Ryou placed the clean bucket down next to the bed and sat back down on the bed near Yami. "I brought you some saltine crackers. They should help calm your stomach and absorb some of the left over alcohol that remains in your system." He sat down next to Yami again, opened the crackers and handed Yami the packet of crackers.

"Thank you." He whispered as he took a cracker and slowly nibbled on it. "How did you know I needed the bucket?" Yami asked after finishing the cracker. "When did you bring it in?"

Ryou smiled at him, "You've been throwing up off and on all night. I figured it would be much easier to clean out the bucket than to keep changing your pajamas and bed coverings."

Yami blushed, "you've been cleaning up after me all night?" Ryou nodded. "I am so sorry, Ryou." His crimson orbs looking down.

"That is what friends are for. I do not mind. Contrary to popular belief, I have a much stronger stomach than many people give me credit for."

"So, how much did I drink last night?" Yami asked. /It must have been quite a bit. My head feels like Obelisk the Tormentor used my head as a punching bag./ He thought.

Ryou smirked, "I don't know. I lost count after six. Plus, it was hard to keep track of anything when Malik is dancing." A small blush painted his pale cheeks.

"That it is," agreed Yami. He curled up into a ball while placing his hand on his head again. He would kill to get this headach to go away.

"I might be able to help you with that." Ryou smiled as he crawled over Yami's legs and up the middle of the bed behind Yami. He sat next to Yami's head and leaned up against the wall at the head of the four poster bed.

/What in the name of Ra is he doing?/ Yami thought as he felt Ryou shifting around behind him. He did not want to move any more than he had to. He did not want to throw up again.

Ryou whispered, "Just trust me, Pharoah." He guided Yami's head into his lap and began massaging his scalp.

Yami moaned feeling instant relief. Ryou's delicate fingers working their magic on Yami's skull. The former pharaoh looked up into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes while his hands were applying pressure to various points on Yami's head. The crimson eyes were half lidded and threatened to drag him into unconsciousness again.

/Ryou is so sweet and gentle not to mention beautiful. I can see why the tomb robber loves him so much. He is the perfect balance to Bakura's psychotic and sadistic personality./

The silver haired boy shifted to get into a more comfortable position. He could tell he was going to be there awhile. Ryou watched Yami's eyes flutter and close as sleep once again claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

/Yami's thoughts/

The former pharaoh's eyes fluttered open. The room was pitch black with no sign of light. The candles on the desk long since burned out. It was hard to tell what time it was due to the blackout curtains. Yami felt a warm being next to him. His body instantly tensed as he prepared to attack the bed intruder until he recalled that the being behind him was Ryou. He could tell that his chocolate eyed friend was sound asleep due to his breathing being so slow and deep. His hands were still buried in the mass of black, violet, and blonde that was Yami's hair. His gentle fingers were resting in various places on Yami's scalp.

/I should get up and take a shower. I feel so disgusting. I guess throwing up so much will do that to you./ Yami slowly moved the sleeping Ryou's hands out of his hair and placed them in his lap before he sat up to stretch.

While he moved to get out of bed, Yami's eyes caught a glimpse of something at the foot of the bed. /Ra..what is that?/ Yami squinted his eyes trying make out what exactly he was looking at. It looked like two small glowing red orbs floating in midair. /I must be hallucinating./ Yami thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked back to the spot where the two glowing orbs were and they were gone. Yami shrugged, /I must have been seeing things/ he thought to himself. He felt his way around in the darkness until his hands felt the door. Quietly he opened it and looked back at the sleeping hikari. Ryou's head was bowed in a deep slumber, his silver hair falling over his face. Yami smiled at him before closing the door behind him.

While in the bathroom, Yami started the shower running and set it to the temperature he liked. Scalding hot. He turned from the shower and walked over at the sink to look at himself. He frowned at the reflection. He looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes and he looked too thin. His hair was dirty and stringy looking instead of its usually shiny fullness that it had. He definitely needed to wash it. He grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush from a drawer next to the sink. Putting some toothpaste on the toothbrush he raised the brush to his mouth and looked back up at the reflection. As he did, he did not recognize the glowing red eyes staring back at him. He dropped the toothbrush into the sink as he stared at them in disbelieve. When he blinked, the glowing eyes blinked. Even thought it was his reflection in the mirror, he knew the eyes were not his.

"Who or what are you?" the former pharaoh demanded. He did not get a response. The glowing eyes faded as his eyes returned to the reflection. Yami scowled as he picked up the toothbrush and finished brushing his teeth.

He stripped the loose pajama shorts off of him and climbed into the shower. He tilted his head back into the hot water stream. He always loved showers. The hot water was always so soothing. Gradually he washed his both his body and hair. He felt a sudden sharp sting down his right bicep which elicited a growl from him as he looked down at it. A feint line of blood started to rise to the surface where the sting was.

/How did I do that?/ Yami pondered looking around the shower. There wasn't anything in that shower that could have cut him. He washed the long shallow cut with soap and water before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around him.

Exiting the bathroom he opened the guest bedroom door to find Ryou still sleeping. He flipped the light on to the displeasure of the silver haired hikari. Ryou groaned as he raised his hand up to block the light.

"Ryou you got to see this," Yami came up to the side of the bed.

"What is it?" he yawned and looked at the former pharaoh. A bright blush covered Ryou's entire face when he noticed Yami was wearing nothing but a towel. He cleared his throat, "What did you want to show me?"

"Look." Yami turned his body to show him the long slim cut on his bicep.

Ryou jumped up, "You idiot, Pharoah! Why would you do that?" Ryou took the bicep in his gentle hands and looked over it, "thankfully it's not too deep. I can just bandage it up."

Yami sighed, "**I didn't**" emphasizing the two words. Ryou looked at him confused. "I was standing in the shower and it just appeared."

"Cuts do not just appear, Yami." Ryou said staring at him skeptically.

"I know! That is what baffles me. There wasn't anything in that shower that could do this." Yami sat on the bed. He felt the blood begin to trickle down his bicep.

"Oh, let me get that wrapped up for you." Ryou ran to grab the first aid kit downstairs. He returned holding it up and smiling at Yami. The King of Games returned the smile as he watched the tomb robber's hikari open the kit searching for all of the necessary materials. Once the bandages, ointment, and antiseptic cloths were laying on the bed next to him he reached his hand out for Yami's arm. Complying with the silent request, Yami placed his arm into Ryou's hands. The gentle hands worked quickly to clean the blood off that created a red trail down his arm disinfecting the cut while doing so. He then dabbed ointment on it and wrapped it in gauze.

"So, Pharoah, if it wasn't you, how did you get the cut?" Ryou asked again.

"I honestly wish I knew," the dark responded shaking his head.

"What are you not telling me?" Ryou's chocolate eyes narrowing.

"You will think I am crazy. Hell…I almost think I am going crazy." Ryou tilted his head questioning the teen and urging him to continue.

"I swear I saw someone else's eyes looking back at me in the mirror."

"What do you mean? That does not make any sense."

"When I looked at the mirror, I saw my reflection, but the eyes were not mine. They were red but they were glowing, cold, and cruel. They were evil, Ryou." Yami whispered.

Ryou thought for a moment, "I think we should call the others over and ask them what they think."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Isn't it some ungodly hour?" Yami looked around for his wrist watch.

"No, it is 1 pm." Ryou said looking at watch, "but I think you should get dressed first," he giggled.

Yami winked at him and nodded, "I agree."


	6. Chapter 6

/Yami's thoughts/

The group gathered in the living room awaiting to hear what Yami had to tell them. Malik, Ryou, Tristen, Joey, and Anzu were each staring at Yami awaiting for him to begin. Yami; however, was lost in his own thoughts.

Malik cleared his throat, "Soo, what's going on Pharaoh? What did you want to tell us about?"

Yami blinked a few times, his mind returning to the present. He signed began telling them about the red glowing orbs in the bedroom, (which gave Ryou the creeps since he had been in the bedroom asleep at that time), the reflection in the mirror, and the strange cut on his arm.

"Hmmm." Malik leaned back crossing his arms. "It sounds like you may have a demon after you, Yami. Nasty creatures they are."

Yami nodded, "That is what I was afraid of."

"Now that you have one, how do you get rid of it?" asked Tristen.

"You don't" a chilling voice replied.

"Eh you guys heard that right?" Joey said looking around; a chill running down his spine.

"Yea, I heard it and is it just me or did it just get…fff…fff…faareeezing in here?" Anzu asked while attempting to rub warmth back into her arms and cease her chattering teeth.

"It did get colder. I don't…"Tristen stopped when he caught the expression on Yami's face. Following his line of sight to a section on the wall next to him and saw thick black and purple smoke begin to pour out of the wall. "Aaaaah!" Tristen jumped up out of the chair and backed up to the other side of the room; as far as he could get from the billowing smoke. A small figure appeared deep within the smoke. The group's expressions of terror turned to confusion the closer the figure got to them. As the creature emerged from the shadows, they could not believe their eyes. They recognized the small figure.

"Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi was walking slowly almost trance like. His violet eyes half lidded as he took one small slow step after the other. His clothes were ripped and dirty.

Joey stood up slowly and walked over to little Yugi. The others minus Yami were too terrified to move. Joey placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Hey Yug! We thought you were gone. It is so good to see you little buddy!"

With inhuman reflexes, Yugi grabbed Joey's hand in a crushing grip.

"What tha?"

Yugi's large eyes closed momentarily. A large evil grin crossed his lips. His eyes shot open revealing the same glowing red eyes that Yami saw previously replaced the gentle violet of the hikari. Behind him, massive black leather wings expanded. His hair took on a whole new look. It stuck out in random places creating a look of pure chaos on his head. His hands change as well; growing larger; sharp claws emerged replacing Yugi's nails. He threw back his head and let out a bone chilling laugh. They all felt their blood run cold as they watched Yugi's physical being changed. The petite creature shoved Joey backwards.

"Did you all miss me?" His voice was hardly human!" Each word came out as a growl. "That right everyone! I'm back and this time the roles are switched!" Crimson orbs met glowing crimson orbs. Demon Yugi turned to Yami. Tears formed in the former pharaoh's eyes /I did this to him./

"The light is now the dark! I am the yami now!" The demon raised his arms and laughed.

Without warning, he crossed the room so quickly he was a blur, the smoke at his heels as he moved, Demon Yugi backhanded Yami. The force behind the backhand caused Yami's body to fly out of the chair and hit the wall behind him and landed on the floor. The group gasped.

"Yugi! Please don't do this. You don't have to do beat Yami!" pleaded Anzu.

Demon Yugi turned his gaze over to her, he waved his hand and pinned them all to the other wall using shadow magic. "Silence your lips you stupid girl or I will silence them for you." He snarled. The demon walked over to where Yami lay gasping for air. He swung his leg back and kicked Yami first in the stomach and then the head.

The demon reached down grabbing Yami's hair with one hand and forced him to look in his eyes, "What's the matter Pharaoh? Why won't the King of Games fight back? Are you too afraid to mark up this pretty face?" The demon gently stroked his own cheek.

Yami winced at the tight grip the demon had on his hair. "I won't fight you, Aibou." He whispered, "It is my fault you are like this. If you need to kill me to find peace, I will not stop you. I will gladly accept that price."

"Good!" Snarled the little demon, "I am glad we are both in agreement about your fate then!" The demon picked Yami up by the biceps and slammed him against the wall. Yami felt a few of his ribs crack and break. Yami let out a small cough, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The demon cackled as he licked the blood off of Yami's lip. "Mmm.. You are tasty!"

He released Yami's biceps allowing him to slide down the wall into a crouching position. Demon Yugi kicked Yami in the head once again. Yami groaned bending over and cradling his head in his hands.

The demon raised his claws and swiped at Yami's torso forcing Yami's body to face him. Once Yami's face was exposed, the demon clawed at the former pharaoh's face as well leaving deep gashes. The King of Games winced and growled with each of the demons attacks but did not make any effort to stop him or shield himself from the onslaught. The others were still pinned to the wall with the demon's shadow magic and could do nothing except watch in horror.

Demon Yugi picked Yami up off the floor by the neck and threw him out the window into the back yard. Yami's body rolled a few times before coming to a stop face down on the concrete. His body was badly beaten and broken. Yami fought his body's urge to go into shock. He forced himself to remain conscious.

The demon jumped out the window and approached the beaten form of his Yami. The tri-colored youth was shaking violently and coughing up blood. The demon kneeled beside him as he turned Yami onto his back. The demon grinned as he spread his leathery wings victoriously.

"Now," the demon purred in Yami's ear, "we end this! I am going to rip your heart out!" The Demon Yugi let out a roar as he reached his arm back spreading his fingers to deal the final blow.

Tears escaped from the sides of Yami's crimson orbs. He was not crying for himself. Each tear was for the pain he caused his hikari. Yami closed his eyes; his body automatically tensed with anticipation for the upcoming final blow. This last act from his light would cease his existence in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ukume27**: **Last chapter! I am sorry it is so short. I hope you like this chapter and the story. Thank you for reading it!**

/Yami's thoughts/

/Yugi's thoughts/

Yami's body prepared itself to take its final breath. The seconds ticked by without the final strike meeting its target. He cracked open one eye to see Yugi frozen above him. Yugis eyes looked vacant and his arm was still poised above Yami ; stopped mid swing. /What is going on?/ Yami thought staring up at his hikari.

Meanwhile in the living room, the shadow magic holding the others captive loosened its hold on them dropping each of them to the floor.

"Hey guys! We're free." Anzu exclaimed. "Let's go check on Yami. I am afraid that Demon Yugi may have already" she gulped, "finished off Yami."

"Right. Let's go." Joey said.

They ran out the back door and saw Demon Yugi kneeling before Yami poised to attack. "No! Don't do it Yug!" Joey started running over to them.

"No." Yami gasped holding out a bloody shaking hand, "look, he is not moving."

"He's right. How extraordinary. Yugi is frozen in place. How did that happen?" Ryou questioned.

/Give me back the control of this vessel you pipsqueak!/ the demon snarled.

/No! I won't let you kill him/ Yugi responded holding tight control over his body. The demon rapidly losing his grip on the vessel.

/Look at him. He's dead already./

/He is still breathing. I will not let you attack him any longer./ Yugi's determination to protect Yami growing exponentially.

/Even after everything he's done to you?! Why would you spare him? You fool!/

/Because I love him/

"Is he…glowing?" Malik observed. A soft white light surrounded Demon Yugi.

"I don't know," Anzu shook her head.

The glowing crimson demon eyes flickered and faded back to violet. A single tear danced in Yugi's eye. Upon its journey down his cheek, the glow around him became brighter. The dirt, blood, and grime on Yugi's skin and clothes vanished without a trace. His skin turned so soft and pure it could have been made out of cream. The black leather wings faded first to grey and then to white the leather replaced by soft delicate feathers. His ripped clothes exchanged for a white silk shirt and black pants. His hands returned to normal the claws disappearing into oblivion. His wide violet eyes blinked as he regained full control over his body.

"Yugi!" the group ran over to him. He smiled sweetly at them before turning his gaze to Yami.

"Oh Ra!" He squeaked gently cradling Yami, moving his head to rest on chest. "I'm sorry, Yami. I lost control."

Yami reached his hand up weakly and placed it on his hikari's tear stained cheek, "No need to apologize, Aibou. I love you. What matters now is that you are free." Yugi nuzzled Yami's hand and placed small kisses all over it. His large feather wings enclosed around them both as he leaned down to kiss Yami. His soft lips brushing the chapped bruised lips of the former pharaoh.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi sobbed feeling Yami's body going limp in his arms. He could hear the muffled cries of the others outside of his wings. They seemed so distant and not important. /I killed Yami./

Anzu covered her face and buried her head into Tristen's chest. Tristen placed his hand on her back comforting her.

"Wait…look guys." Ryou pointed behind Yugi. They all looked up to see another bright light forming behind the young angel.

Yugi felt a gentle touch on his wings working its way up his wings to his shoulder. He gasped as the grip tightened around his shoulder. It was a grip he was very familiar with. Yugi retracted his wings to turn around. Looking up his violet eyes squinted trying to adjust to the bright light. The light made way for a slim figure with crimson eyes. It was Yami!

Yami looked down lovingly at his hikari a gentle smile spreading across his lips. He stretched out his newly formed golden wings which were just as soft and beautiful as Yugi's. He wore black silk pants with a gold trim at the waist. His chest remained uncovered displaying his smooth muscular form. Yugi jumped up and into Yami's arms. The light radiating from the two as they were united was beautiful and blinding.

It was Yami's turn to wrap his wings protectively around his hikari. Violet orbs once again meeting crimson. "Now we will always be together." The King of Games whispered into Yugi's ear.

The petite angle's smile was so blinding, "Always together." Yami held Yugi in a tight embrace closing the distance between the two with a gentle kiss.


End file.
